Together we will make it trough
by SpeedDemon4u
Summary: Sequel to "Home" ..please read that first or some things in this won;t realy make sense. Speed/Eric


Title: Together we will make it trough (sequel to "Home")

Rating: T/M

Pairing: Speed/Eric

Speed kept glancing at his passenger whilst driving down the narrow streets. He could feel his cell phone ringing, but he didn't have to pick it up in order to know what was going on. His only wish was that it would happen later rather then sooner and he will get to spend some hours with Eric. That was all he was asking for - some hours.

Stopping the car in front of his apartment building, he helped Eric out of the car and into the house, laying him gently on the sofa.

"I need to look at your knee Eric, we have to know if you should call Alexx or not, " he said, looking at his friend's leg, pretending to check for injuries but in reality not daring to lift his head and meet Eric's eyes.

The Cuban just took hold of his chin and gently lifted his head. "What's wrong, Timmy?" he asked, voice full of love but he felt his heart skip a beat at the sadness he could read into those soulful brown eyes. "Tim?" he asked again, this time in a more demanding tone.

"They know I'm alive Eric, I'll have to leave soon. I don't really think I'll be able to get through this one too but …" He brought his hand a caressed his lover's cheek. "I can't risk loosing you, I won't put you in danger with my presence here so …" He just couldn't finish the sentence, he felt his heart breaking with every word but deep inside him knew it was the only choice.

"I'm not letting you go, not after all this time. I love you more then live itself, Tim, and nothing will take you from me, not even death," Eric said in a determined tone, making it clear for Speed that he will not back out of this one. He needed to feel Tim close to him, convince himself that he was alive; placing his hand on the back of Speeds neck he brought their lips back together, pouring all the passion he was feeling into the kiss. It started gentle, just a caress of lips but soon that was not enough, he needed more. His tongue was seeking entrance into his loves mouth. Tim relaxed into the kiss with a deep moan, he felt Eric bringing him closer so he climbed on the couch, straddling his lover.

Tim wanted to protest, they shouldn't be doing this, not now, it was too dangerous. But one move of Eric's hips, and those hot lips traveling down his neck made all rational thought fly out of the window, leaving him incapable of more than moaning and whimpering. He just crushed their lips back together and moaned deep in his throat as Eric's questioning hands found the bulge in his pants.

In a matter of seconds, both their clothes were off and the only sounds in the room were labored breath and deep moans from the two men on the couch.

"God Tim! " Eric shouted his release, feeling his lover follow mere moments after. Resting his head on Eric's chest Tim felt, for the first time in years, happy and complete. All that mattered in this world was there in his arms.

He gently caressed his lovers face, placing a kiss on his lips." I love you so much Eric," he said voice full on love and gentleness. "Come, let's get you to bed and I'll call Alexx over," he said, knowing that once the word got out he would have to go away from here but, looking at the man in his arms, he realized nothing in the world could make him leave. "We will get out of this somehow."

"My knee is not that bad. Don't call Alexx yet, just … just come with me to bed Timmy," Eric said between kisses. "I just want to fall asleep in your arms. Nothing else matters."

Tim helped Eric to bed and after cleaning them both out and checking that his knee was really not that bad he crawled under the covers feeling Eric cuddle in his arms; he hugged him tighter and closed his eyes. Soon, Eric's breath evened out with sleep, Tim could feel his lovers heart beating next to his, he could still taste Eric on his lips, closing his eyes he thought, with a smile, 'So this is what heavens feels like'.


End file.
